


Character Info and Their creators

by monkeykiddo1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tic Tok - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: They are too cute not to write about. I can't help it. This is just a character list so I don't forget anything. If I miss someone or there's more information about them please let me know.
Collections: Tic Tok Hogwarts





	Character Info and Their creators

**Author's Note:**

> Should I link the accounts as well? I have all their tags on their character but I don't know if that's enough to broadcast their amazing work.

Amaru  
1\. Slytherin  
2\. Daughter of Nagini Father unknown (to me)  
3\. Right eye is a bright green snake eye  
4\. @bexinblue

Riely  
1\. Gryffindor  
2\. Part Human Part Elf  
3\. Gender Neutral  
4\. Birthmark on their neck  
5\. @bexinblue

Becca  
1\. Ravenclaw  
2\. @bexinblue

Jeremy Snowlit  
1\. Hufflepuff  
2\. 7th year  
3\. Muggleborn  
4\. Obsessed with romance  
5\. Loves muggle books  
6\. Trans and Pan  
7\. Naive  
8\. @romanwabishii

Skylar Forte  
1\. Hufflepuff  
2\. 6th year  
3\. 1/4 magic  
4\. Quittich beater  
5\. Easily flustered  
6\. Himbo  
7\. Lots of patience  
8\. Hard snap  
9\. @oneletteredwonder

Nico Tempus  
1\. Slytherin  
2\. 7th year  
3\. Muggleborn  
4\. He/them pronouns  
5\. Quittich captain  
6\. Has a pet toad  
7\. Misplaces their wand a lot  
8\. Walking disaster  
9\. @dee_the_imposter

Chris Rain  
1\. Slytherin  
2\. 7th year  
3\. Half-blood  
4\. Transfiguration expert  
5\. Has a barn owl  
6\. Bit of a prat  
7\. Trans and gay  
8\. Defends his friends  
9\. @anxiouskingkay

Cicely Knight  
1\. Slytherin  
2\. 7th year  
3\. Half-blood  
4\. Dueling champion  
5\. Has a snowy owl  
6\. Constant rule-breaker  
7\. Huge flirt  
8\. Loyal to the end  
9\. @s.k.cosplay

Nadia Dark  
1\. Gryffindor  
2\. 7th year  
3\. Pure-blood  
4\. Metamorphosis  
5\. Has a pet cat  
6\. Gay  
7\. Candle obsession  
8\. Protective of people  
9\. @whataboutcare

Professor Borogrove  
1\. Loves his pupils  
2\. Cinnamon roll  
3\. Jack of all trades  
4\. @angvs8

Nate  
1\. Ravenclaw  
2\. Gay  
3\. @hprocks345


End file.
